Plan Ai
by Misaki Taka
Summary: Syaoran asks Sakura to try and get Ai to be his girlfriend. Sakura accepts. Along with his best friend Minoru, together, all three of them sabotage Ai’s love life. But why is it that Syaoran seems to spend more time staring at Sakura then Ai? Mature.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. **

**Summary: Syaoran asks Sakura to try and get Ai to be his girlfriend. Sakura accepts. Along with his best friend Minoru, together, all three of them sabotage Ai's love life. But why is it that Syaoran seems to spend more time staring at Sakura then Ai?**

**This story will be third person omniscient, meaning a third person point of view from most characters.**

**Also, there will be steamy situations with Ai and other males later on in the story. Actually it will be in the next chapter. Hehe…That's why it's mature.**

**In this chapter, any italic will be meaning that Sakura is thinking to herself.**

* * *

**Plan Ai **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Greeting Sakura politely but too cheerfully, the sign in front of the school said _Tomoeda High School_.

She frowned.

"Oh, stop it, Sakura," Ai giggled.

Sakura scowled. "Whatever." _Not like it would matter to someone like her. Someone so cheerful._

"It's not like it's going to burn to ashes with your glare," she said.

"I just wish it would," Sakura said. _It was oh-so-early in the bright, morning sky…fine morning, too. Outside, the sun was just rising as birds sang and bees buzzed inconsiderably. A hint of morning dew was just ascending from the grass when the sun hit it, and it disappeared in a fla—_

_Oh, what the heck_, thought Sakura. _It was freaking early and cold in the morning. 7:56 a.m. to be exact._

But it wasn't she, Sakura, who _kindly _opened her curtains, letting the glazing sunshine pour into her eyes. _Which_, she thought, _still hurt now_.

And it wasn't she who _gently _kicked herself out of bed. _How in the world is that even possible_?, Sakura thought.

It wasn't she who _almost_ broke down the bathroom door when she decided to just lie down in the bathtub for a moment. O_kay, maybe thirty minutes, _thought Sakura.

But it wasn't she who ate _her own_ waffles, leaving herself with a soggy cereal bowl.

It wasn't she who practically _dragged_ her by her feet out of the house, so that her brother Touya could drive her to school.

And it wasn't she, Sakura, who was _grinning_ uncontrollably.

It was _kind-ol-funny-ol _Ai.

"Let's just get to math class," Sakura said, trying to ignore Ai's impish grin.

"So you can sleep?" she said.

"So I can sleep."

* * *

"Miss Kinomoto! What are you doing with your face pasted on that desk of yours?!"

_It was my _lovely, kind, and smart_ teacher Mr. Terada. Of course, he didn't seem so smart when he said that my face was_ pasted_ on my desk. Anyone could see that it was just simply lying there out of tiredness. I couldn't help it if my face wanted to lie down._

She now raised her head and applied a fake grin on her face. "Why, I was kindly examining the grazed lines on this desk, which is layered with chewing gum."

"And what does that have to do with math?" Mr. Terada asked.

"Um…er…I was counting the grazed lines and the amount of chewing gum. And then I added them together. And if you care to know, I counted thirteen grazed lines and seventeen pieces of chewed up gum. And thirteen plus seventeen makes a perfect twenty."

"No, it makes a perfect _thirty_, Miss Kinomoto. Next time, actually count correctly or at least try to." Laughter erupted from the class. But Sakura shrugged carelessly.

_Ringggggggggg!_

"Sorry—" 

_Ringggggggggg!_

"—I need to go to lunch, Mr. Terada!"

Sakura zoomed out the classroom, holding back a laugh.

* * *

Ai giggled. Loudly. Beside her was her new boyfriend. Her fifth boyfriend this beginning school year, too.

Her current boyfriend, Hotaka, was lucky enough to have her for two weeks so far.

_Hotaka is so boring_, thought Sakura. _Why's that? Well—_

"Hey, Ai, did you know what happened on Saturday?"

_Oh, here goes Hotaka, again_, though Sakura. _Sooooo boring_.

"Hey, Ai, did you know what happened on Saturday?" he repeated.

Repeated_, for my sanity's sake! No one here has a hearing problem!_

"So, we had a game." Football game. "And our team beat the other crappy team with a score of 17-16! Cool, huh? We smashed them, you know. Smashed them!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. _Okay, I think a sane person wouldn't say they smashed the other team when the score was a measly 17-16. He's definitely not sane._

"And you should have seen me go at them!" Hotaka continued…again. Can't shut his trap, can he? "At first, I was packed down on several tight spots, and then you shoulda seen me go at it! I barreled through dozens of people and make a whole buncha touchdowns!"

_What a big ego he has._

_And you what's so sad about this?_

_Ai. She just shoots him her flirty smiles, flashing her skirt, and nods…seducing him. And he's grazing her up and down like I would do to a chocolate bar. Soon enough, Ai would be coughing up sex with that guy._

Sakura coughed, and almost rolled her eyes…could've lost them back there, too.

* * *

Sakura took out a large, giant-sized chocolate bar as she packed up her things next to her locker. She unwrapped it and took off a chuck and stuffing it in her mouth with an inch of it still hanging out.

"So what are you eating?"

She looked up and saw…Mr. Popular…a.k.a.…Syaoran. Sakura glanced around herself.

"Uh…me?" she pointed to myself.

"Duh," Syaoran said, staring at her. "Who else is there?"

She glanced around again. "No one."

"Exactly," he said, still staring.

"Okay…" Sakura mumbled. "So, uh, do you need something from me?"

For a brief moment, he looked away and said, "Yes."

Okay…the popular guy at our school wants something from a nobody like me.

_That's…um…creepy?_

"So, what do you need?" Sakura said, stuffing in more chocolate.

"You."

_Uh…what?_

"Um…want a piece of chocolate instead?" Sakura said, holding out two chunks of chocolate.

Syaoran laughed. "Sure."

So Sakura handed a chunk to him. "So, since you don't want anything, I'll go." With that, she turned and walked away.

"Wait," he said. Sakura stopped. "I need something."

"Oookay..." Why didn't he say so from the start?

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"…I want Ai."

Ten seconds passed with no one saying anything.

"What?"

"I need your help...with getting Ai to fall out of love with others and with…me."

* * *

**This story here will be mature and will get steamy with Ai and other characters…correct! She's a slut. Don't hate her yet, though. She's really sweet, actually. Why else would Sakura befriend her? The writing style in the first chapter here will be confusing. But the next chapter will change since I edited this from a first person point of view story. Review since this is only the beginning to it all!**


End file.
